The Letter
by pshyeahright
Summary: Hairspray. Link gets a letter. Some LinkTracy, mostly LinkAmber.


The letter came while Link was out one day. His mother was the first one to open it. When she read what it said she nearly dropped to the floor. Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob. Link's father was in the next room. When he heard the sobbing he came in the kitchen to find his wife leaning against the wall, her one hand over her mouth, the other hand holding the letter. He took the letter out of her hand and read it, not believing what it said.

Link got home about an hour later. He walked in to find his parents sitting on the couch in the living room. He saw his mothers tear stained cheeks and his father's sad countenance and instantly knew something had to be wrong.

"Son," his father said, voice cracking a bit. "Son, I think you need to read this." He held out the letter. Link felt his stomach drop. This couldn't be what he thought it was, could it? He grabbed the letter with a shakey hand and read it silently to himself, and sure enough it was. Link began to feel dizzy, like his whole world was spinning out of control. He couldn't read anymore, didn't want to read anymore. He put the letter down and stared at his parents.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, voice trembling. Neither of them answered. He looked at his mother. She hadn't moved since he'd walked in the door. Finally, his father cleared his throat and answered.

"Well son," he said. "You're going to do what it says on that paper. As much as it kills me, to say that, that's the way it's got to be."

"Isn't there some way out of this though?" Link asked, his eyes pleading with his father to give him some hope.

"No son. If you don't do this you'll go to jail. And no son of mine is going to spend the rest of his life in jail." Link lowered his head so his father wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. Then he bolted up the stairs to his room, grabbed the phone and dialed Tracy's number. When she didn't answer he slammed the phone down and threw himself onto his bed. This couldn't be happening to him, it just couldn't. Link had been drafted.

The news that Link had been drafted spread fast and soon all the council kids knew. Tracy had taken it pretty hard when he told her. He spent the whole night at her house comforting her which he found strange since _he _was the one going to war. The news also sent the rest of the boys on the council into a frenzy.

"Shit man, now that Link is drafted, do you think we'll get drafted too?" Fender asked as the boys stood around during a commercial break one day.

"I sure as hell hope not man," Seaweed replied.

"Me too, I can't fight no war," Brad added. It was as if reality was just setting in for the kids at WYZT. The war had been going on for a while now, but it was only now that they realized just how much it affected them. And it wasn't just the boys who were talking. The girls had worries of their own.

"Poor Tracy," Tammy said. "It must be so hard for her having Link go off to war."

"What happens if they all get drafted?" Luanne asked. "I mean, Fender and I just started dating. I don't want to lose him already!"

"They won't all get drafted," Shelley pointed out matter-of-factly. "But what if Corny gets drafted. What would happen to the show?"

There was one girl however who refused to talk about, or even believe that Link would be going off to war. That girl was Amber Von Tussle. When she heard the news it hit her harder that she ever would have imagined, and harder that she thought it should have. He was her ex-boyfriend; she shouldn't have such strong feelings for him. Especially after the way he had left her for that whale Tracy, and humiliated her on live TV. But in the end there was no denying it, Amber had never truly gotten over Link, and now the thought of him overseas fighting in a war and possibly dying was unbearable to her.

It had been two weeks since Link had gotten his letter, and his last day in Baltimore before he went off to training camp. Before the show ended that day Corny made a formal announcement about Link's departure from the show. After the show Link went around hugging and saying goodbye to all the council kids. There were many tears from the girls, and even some of the guys.

"Link man," Seaweed said as he hugged his friend. "You better come back man."

"I'll try," Link said, patting him on the shoulder as they broke apart. He turned to give a very emotional Penny a hug. "I'll miss you Penny," he said as she cried into his shirt.

"I'll…miss…you…too…Link," Penny sobbed. After saying goodbye to all the council kids he turned to Corny.

"Thanks for everything Corny," he said, shaking the TV hosts hand.

"Thank you Link," Corny said. "Be careful out there."

"I will." Then finally he turned to Tracy. "Trace," he said, holding her hands. "I'm gonna miss you little darlin'."

"I'm gonna miss you too Link," she said, throwing her arms around her. "I love you." She cried into his shirt.

"I love you too Trace," he said.

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah Trace, I'm sorry," he said. "I promised I'd spend my last night with the folks." Tracy nodded and leaned in, kissing him passionately. After all the goodbyes were over with he started walking home. He was almost there when he realized he'd forgotten to say goodbye to someone. A very important someone.

When Amber got home that day she was crushed. Link had not said goodbye to her like he had to everyone else. Did he really hate her that much? Even if he did hate her, how could he not even have the decency say goodbye too her, especially since they might never see each other again. Tears started to form in her eyes. Before she could even wipe them away there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it, wiping her eyes as she went. When she opened the door she was shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

"Hey Amber," Link said. "Can I come in?"

"I guess so," Amber said coldly. Link stepped in and she shut the door and stood in front of him. "What?"

"Um, can we sit down or something?" he asked. Amber sighed.

"I guess so," she said, walking into the living room with Link following close behind. In all actuality she was incredibly excited to have him in her house right now, but she wasn't going to let him know that. After all, she was still hurt that she he did not say goodbye to her. "What do you want Link?" Her tone was cold.

"Amber, why are you being so cold?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me," she snapped. "You didn't even say goodbye to me today!"

"Amber listen to me I was-"

"No you listen to me Link Larkin!" she exclaimed. "I don't care how much you hate me, you could at least have the decency to say goodbye to me. Especially after everything we've been through together. I can't believe you-"

"Amber listen to me!" he said cutting her off. "Amber, do you really think I would leave without saying goodbye to you? I would never do that to you."

"You wouldn't?" she asked, automatically feeling bad about yelling at him.

"No," he said softly. "Amber you were the first girl I ever fell in love with. You're always going to be special to me. And in no way, shape, or form do I hate you."

"Link, I'm sorry," she said her eyes suddenly filling with tears again. "It's just the thought of you going over there and…I just can't…it's too hard and I…I…" She was crying now and couldn't stop.

"Amber, come here," he said as he pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her smooth blonde hair. "Shh I know. It's scary. But don't worry about it okay. I'm gonna come back."

"You better," she said, her head resting on his shoulder. "Because I don't think I could go the rest of my life without seeing you again." She lifted her head and looked straight into his bright green eyes. There lips were not even an inch apart.

"I couldn't either," he said. They sat there, just holding each other for a while until Link broke the silence. "You know, sometimes when I'm with Tracy I'll look at her and think, wow this girl is great." Amber rolled her eyes. "But she's no Amber Von Tussle." Amber's breath caught in her throat. "And then I'll think, why did I ever leave you? And you know what."

"What?" Amber asked shakily.

"I've never been able to answer that question," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Then without thinking she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away. "I shouldn't have done that, I mean you have Tracy and-"

"Amber has anyone ever told you that you talk way too much," he asked before pulling her closer and kissing her so hard she almost fell back on the couch. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer too him, their lips still attached. She opened her mouth letting him slide his tongue inside and massage hers with it. Her arms slid up his chest, to his hair which she played with absentmindedly, loosening the stiff gel that held it in place. He bit down on her lower lips softly, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"Mmm Link," she said in almost a whisper as his lips moved down to her neck. She pulled away and lifted his head so he was looking at her. "I love you Link."

"I love you too Amber," he said, finally admitting to himself. "Always have, always will." They spent the rest of the night together. At ten o'clock the next morning Amber walked with Link to the bus station. The bus pulled up almost as soon as they got there. "Well," he said, taking her hands in his. "This is it."

"Yeah," Amber said. "Be careful. Okay?"

"I will," Link said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm going to come back."

"Promise?" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I promise," he said. Then with one final kiss, he was off.

* * *

**Reviews...?**


End file.
